Catherine Rollins
Lieutenant Catherine "Cath/Cat" Rollins, USN, is currently a Lieutenant in in the U.S. Navy and was an intelligence officer assigned to the USS Enterprise. She is now stationed at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam. Catherine is the love interest/friend of Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. She has at least one visible tattoo at the back of her neck, which in reality is unbecoming of a Naval officer. Appearances: Lanakila, Nalowale, Kai e' e, Mea Makamae, I Helu Pu and Season 3-present. Season One Catherine first appears on the USS Enterprise in the Persian Gulf when Steve calls her to access a satellite. Catherine tells him it could raise some flags and Steve suggests she fly it as an NSA request for a Black Ops mission. Catherine tells him he is like the good-looking guy from high school who knows how cute he is and won't take no for an answer. She sends him the coordinates, violating military protoccol. He thanks her profusely and tells her that on the next leave the beers are on him. She says he doesn't get off that easy. In effect, she violates military regulations and gives him the data. When Steve's alarm goes off a week later, he turns it off and turns over, saying "Good morning, Lieutenant". Catherine in the bed next to him replies, "Good morning, Commander." With their noses touching, Steve says he probably owes her dinner while Catherine notes they never actually make it to dinner. Steve says they had dinner in Coronado, while Catherine reminds him they had reservations. Steve holds her close, saying since they both have the day off, they could have breakfast on the beach. They begin kissing and Steve rolls her over, kissing her neck. Catherine tells him that she is vibrating, which Steve takes as a joke and continues kissing her. She states she is really vibrating and pulls out his phone. She turns it towards him and on the screen the name, Governor Jameson appears. Steve slightly hangs his head and Catherine states there goes your day off. In Steve's house, Catherine is still there wearing Steve's shirt and as she opens the bathroom door, she runs into Mary Ann McGarrett. She explains Steve had to leave and told her to let herself out. Mary introduces herself, stating she is visiting from L.A. and comments on their big night. Catherine looks confused and Mary tells her that it is an old house with thin walls. Catherine turns red and exclaims, "Oh, God!" Mary remarks she said that a lot last night. This implies that she had sex with Steve. Catherine appears embarrassed but Mary tells her not to worry as she just broke up with her boyfriend and plans to have lots of guys over. During a deleted scene you can see Catherine telling her that she has a question. She as trouble telling her what her question is, Mary ann figures out that she wants to know if she is special and she replies saying that she was the first friend of steves she had met who wasnt a co-worker. Catherine then comments that she is also kind of a co-worker. Steve calls Catherine again for another favor while on a case. Catherine was at Pearl Harbor Ops Center while she was wondering when he was going to call. She asks if he got in late last night and he tells her that he hasn't been home yet and that he is on a high-priority case. Catherine can tell he is about to ask for another favor and Steve says he'll make it up to her. He states he will finally take her to dinner and she'll taste the best streak on the island. Catherine says he has a deal and asks what he needs. He asks her to use a satellite to run a scan on radio spectrum signals form his location in the 400mhz range, which she does, onces again violating military regulations .Catherine comes back on the line and explains that she found the signal on the west end of the dock, but it's coming from a shipping container. On the beach, Steve is living up to his promise to take Catherine to dinner. The two lie on a blanket next to a tiny grill while Steve pours them wine. Steve toasts to finally getting around to dinner. Steve asks how she likes her steak and she replies bloody. Steve says "My kind of girl," and tells her that they will be ready in a minute. They begin kissing and she tells him to make it a medium as he rolls on top of her. In Kai e' e, Catherine runs down the stairs in her blue lingerie (in slight violation of Navy regs) with Steve right in front of her as the two answer their phones. Their respective bosses both have jobs for them concerning the tsunami and as they get their assignments they continue to get dressed. Catherine is due back to her base. They kiss and tell each other to be careful. While figuring out a tsunami warning, Steve calls Catherine and asks her if there's another signal being transmitted on the tsunami. He tells Danny the data could keep changing because a false signal is overriding the actual one from space. Catherine tells him there is a second signal coming from a boat (again violating military regs) in the harbor and there's a person on board. She tells Steve not to go out there but he's not worried, and tells her he will call her later. Season 2 She assists McGarrett and leaves Hawaii as she was re-stationed elsewhere. In 2.16, she is Steve's date to the Clean Coast Fund Charity dinner and auction. At the end of the episode they leave together for training although on separate assignments. Steve is going for his reservist training. Season 3 In season three Steve asks Catherine to watch his mother in the safehouse while he goes to find Wo Fatt. While there at the safe house Doris ask Catherine "So do you love my son?" and then Kamekona shows up with some food for them so Catherine does not have to answer. Then Doris leaves the island and Steve ask Catherine to find her. Catherine finds out that Doris never left the island. In episode four Steve wakes up to a noise downstairs he grabs his gun as Catherine wakes up next to him wearing her bra and ask what he is doing. Steve says "nothing go back to sleep". He then gets his gun ready and she looks up to see what he is doing, he tells her that theres something downstrairs. Catherine say "No, no there isn't. Come back to bed." then they hear more noises coming from downstrairs she gets out of bed and grabs a baseball bat. Steve ask "Hey what do you think you're doing?" she replies "There's something downstrairs." "Which is why you are going to stay up here where its safe." "Don't be a caveman, I'm coming with you." "No, you're not." "Then you're coming with me." She says as she leaves the room. He says " Hey Catherine. Hey listen to me. Hey." Steve then grabs her arm and she moves behind him as they head down the strairs and into the kitchen. Steve walks into the kichen as he says "Don't move! MOM!" as he lowers his gun and ask what she is doing. She says "Making breakfast." and he ask what she is doing at his house. Doris then tells him "Stop playing with your gun and come have breakfast, oh do you want orange juice? Good morning Lieutenant Rollins, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything!" Steve then tells Catherine "I told you it was safer upstrairs!"and puts his gun on top of the refrigerator. Catherine replies by saying "I was just....I should really go." "Oh no you should join us, its no trouble at all. How do you like your eggs?" then Steve ask again how she likes her eggs, by which she says "Oh no you too wanna catch up and I really have to run. So." then Steve gives her a funny look to witch she says "Briefing at the base." Doris says "Oh that's too bad; another time then?" "Aboslutely"Catherine replies with a smile on her face. Doris says "Great, see ya."Catherine says "Okay" and leaves. In episode 5 Steve introduces Catherine to his Halloween tradition of watching the movie Child's play 2.then Steve has to go to work and Catheinre ends up picking Grace up from her sleepover and taking her to breackfast were Catherine tells Grace her dad was in the navy while she grew up. She tells Grace it's important to spend time with family while you can. In episode 8 during a investigation suspect puts a restaining order aginst Steve so her ask Catherine to put her on the no fly list.Meanwhile Catherine is tring to find a man named Magosta who is after Doris.Doris captures him and torrtures him for imformation on who else knows shes alive,Catherine then finds her and stops her by saying "Doris stop your going to kill him!" Doris stops and Catherine give Doris a ride home where Doris ask Catheine not to tell Steve because "he thought he lost me once and I don't want him thinking it can happen agian." Catherine promises not to tell him. In episode 11 Steve takes Catherine out for breakfast before her leave is up. Catherine is sitting there playing with her food when Steve ask if there is something on her mind, she says"okay remember when you siad we whold go some place special before my leave's up?" Steve replies "yeah" with amouth full of food and nods his head."Was this the special place you had in mind?""yeah why?" Steve ask as he eats a french fry.Catherine replies "No reason,no it's great! I just want to make sure."Steve states "Well obviously you had some other place else in mind.""to be honest I didn't think we would be eating breakfast out of box in a parking lot!"she states sadly. Steve replies " obviously your missing the big picture.""Am I ?""Yeah I mean we're alone right?""Yes" Catherine says witha nod."We're alone in the car and eating inthe car is part of the whole retro driving experience with a polynesian twist."" Okay I love rianbow but all I'm say is that sometimes a table, waiters to, even a romantic setting, thats all."she says with a smile.Steve says "how is this not romantic we have great food,we've got romantic music."as he turns on the radio"frist off eighties hair bands is not romantic. Second.......... we;re being carjacked!" then steve tells the carjacker to wait a second"So is a picnic romantic?""yes""Theres no waiters at a picnic. How is this any different than a picnic?""OKAY Steve carzy guy with gun!"next Steve turns to the carjacker as the carjacker says "Give the money or your lady's going to watch you bleed." Steve ask if he sher he wants to do this,and the carjacker loads the gun.Later Steve and Catherine help a teenage boy find his missing dad.During this time the boy ask Catherine if her and Steve are boyfriend and girlfriend and she says"I guess you could say that" "why aren't you married?" the boy ask."You sound like my mother." Catherine says and then changes the subject.Later while Catherine is at Kamekona's with Danny ,Chin, Kono,and Max Kamekona Comes out and wishes everyone a Merry Christmas. Kamekona hands out gifts and ask where Steve is, Catherine says"Oh he siad he was going to be a little late.Later Kamekona says " Oh there he is 007 in the house"as Steve walks up wearing a tux. Steve walks up to Catherine and holds ouy his hand and she ask what he is doing as he picks her up and says"Taking you to dinner.' before kissing her. Everyone cheers and clapes as Steve carries her to his truck and Catherine waves and says "Bye guys" with a big smile on her face.As they near his truck She states that she likes him carrying her. In the season finale, she again violates Navy and Military regulations, forgetting to salute a senior officer. She reunites with an ex-boyfriend named Billy where he asks her out for dinner but she rejects by saying that she is seeing someone and gives him a hug. This abrupt scene has no relation so far with the rest of the story. Cr.jpg